


You Gotta Know

by Systematic_Stardust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Finn is a poor child who knows nothing, Finn-centric, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, They are broken children who love each other, but Rey and Poe love him a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Systematic_Stardust/pseuds/Systematic_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no surprise that Finn craves touch. It is no surprise that Finn feels a need to be close to another person at all times. It is no surprise that Finn need the grounding a touch provides to remember he is a person. </p>
<p>--Finn slowly learns what it is to be a person. More importantly, Finn learns what it means to love and be loved. Even if it is a little embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Know

**Author's Note:**

> You can't convince me that Finn knows anything about kissing or relationships. He instinctively craves touch, but he doesn't know anything about dating or personal space.

Storm troopers are hardly human. There was even a time when they weren't human, they were clones, replicated and produced. Manufactured. Things aren't much different now. Every aspect of the life of a stormtrooper is designed to strip away humanity and individuality. They have numbers instead of names. Hard, identical suits instead of faces and skin. Orders to follow instead of friends to love. 

It is no surprise that Finn craves touch. It is no surprise that Finn feels a need to be close to another person at all times. It is no surprise that Finn need the grounding a touch provides to remember he is a person. 

 

Poe Dameron is not what Finn expected. Poe Dameron is relaxed and skilled and so, so kind. Poe Dameron gives Finn a name, and when he does he wishes they were standing still so he could process what a name even means. 

Poe Dameron does not survive the fall to Jakku. Finn does not appreciate the irony of losing the one person he knows on the same planet where he made the decision to become a person. The jacket he salvages is the only thing left of his first friend. Finn does not know the word for how the jacket makes him feel. 

 

Finn wishes that the situation were a little less life-threatening so he could stop and explain to Rey that he needs to hold her hand so he doesn't lose courage and stop running. When Rey finally extends her hand to help him up, it feels like home. 

Flying with Rey is almost as intoxicating as flying with Poe. He has only ever known forced collaboration. This new, voluntary, and undeniably right collaboration is something he never wants to lose. 

 

Kylo Ren has taken Rey. Finn doesn't know what is going to happen, but he has never believed in anything the way he believes he will get Rey back. He is not giving up his home. 

 

Poe Dameron is alive and Finn is running to him before he makes the decision to do so. Poe Dameron looks at Finn like he might contain everything good in the world, and Finn wants to know what that feels like. He wants to know all the good things in the world, and he wants to share them with Poe and with Rey. Poe lets him keep his jacket. This is the first and only thing Finn owns, but Finn has a sinking feeling that that particular smile on Poe’s face might belong to him too. 

 

The last thing he remembers is getting his back slashed by Kylo Ren. He briefly wonders if the jacket is okay before he remembers. 

“Rey!” His voice is raspy from lack of use, “Where's R--.” He stops when he feels a hand clench his. He turns his head; it's the only part of his body that he can move. 

“Poe?” Poe smiles that one special smile and brings Finn’s hand up to his face. Finn is certain he imagines the ghost of Poe’s lips on his fingers. Even if it is just imagination, it lights up his chest so bright, and he wonders if this is what it feels like to be good. He knows that is what he is feeling when he learns Rey is alright. 

 

While Rey is away searching for Luke Skywalker, Finn finds another home in Poe, and he finds his first family with the Resistance. He is wanted and respected and in control of his own life. Finn tells Poe he feels like he is flying. Finn was worried Poe would laugh, but he just just smiles and doesn't flinch when Finn holds his hand. 

Jessika, however, laughs, and Finn is pretty sure he is missing something when he starts to see Poe secretively complaining to Jess while she grins at him like she's been given a present. Once or twice BB-8 comes up to him with some vaguely threatening, but mostly encouraging beeps that Finn cannot completely understand. But Poe still lets him hold his hand and lean on him when he needs to and that is enough. 

 

Rey is back and Finn feels truly at peace with both Poe and Rey at his side. He laughs and learns and everyday is exciting. 

 

Poe sits him down on his bed one day. He looks awkward and nervous. Finn is immediately on guard and trying not to betray his fear. FN-2187 did not show fear, but Finn does. 

“Hey, buddy,” Poe coughs uncomfortably, “Nothing is wrong, I promise, but you gotta know, dude, you gotta know.” Finn stares at Poe with wide eyes. Finn stares at Poe a lot but this time it doesn't feel like victory. 

“I know you need a lot of touch, and you love being close to Rey and I, but,” he takes a deep breath, “people usually only hold hands when they are in love and/or are dating.” Poe is still talking, but Finn isn't listening because he knows what this means. He made Poe uncomfortable, and he doesn't want to be friends anymore, and Finn won't get to see his special smile that makes him mushy inside. He doesn't remember what being taken away from his family at birth felt like, but he thinks it must have been like this. But then… Poe’s hand is on his. 

“It isn't that I wouldn't want to date you, and it isn't like I don't adore you with everything I have, but, I need to know if you do too.” Finn really thinks this sort of emotional turmoil isn't healthy. He should probably calm down, but Poe's face is very close. 

“And if it's okay with you, there's something else people do when they are dating.” Poe is very close to Finn's face, and he keeps looking at his lips. Poe closes his eyes and their noses touch, what is he doing? Finn pulls away, extremely confused. 

“What-- I thought we were having a moment, you were gonna let me hold your and again? What's up, dude?” Finn says quietly. Poe looks at him with confusion and surprise before laughing. 

“You don't know about kissing do you! Holy shit, I bet you don't know anything. Oh my, Finn, everything Is okay I promise, I just gotta tell you something else.” 

(Poe is only a little annoyed and embarrassed that his super-cool pick-up line didn't work. Finn makes him forget how to flirt and leaves him a mess.) 

(He really wishes he didn't have to teach Finn about kissing, but he manages to convince Finn that it “feels good, I promise.” before he dies of embarrassment.)

 

Finn is new to kissing, but he likes it a lot. He can barely stand how tenderly Poe touches his jaw and pulls at Poe's hair in response, which Poe seems to really like. Finn definitely likes kissing, but he isn't sure he likes it as much as Poe does. 

 

Finn can't believe that Poe wants to stay with him and hold him and love him. Finn can't believe any of it. It is almost too good, and Rey must see the new light in his eyes because she gently teases him about looking happy. Finn bets that Rey knew Poe wanted to kiss him. Finn wants to kiss Rey, to show he loves her. Finn doesn't know if Rey wants to kiss him. So he asks. 

Rey laughs a bit. Finn loves Rey's laugh. She laughs and then tilts her head, confused. 

“But I thought you just kissed Poe?”

“Yeah. He told me it's something people do when they love each other.” 

Rey's smile is almost as radiant as she is and their kiss is tender and soft, and Finn is so proud and so happy at what he has built for himself and the ones he loves. 

 

There are still times when Finn can only think of himself as a number, a less-than-human soldier. There are still times when Poe can't look anyone in the eye, because he can still feel Kylo Ren in his mind. There are still times when Rey is convinced that they will leave her alone just like her family did. But there are more days when they lean on each other and smile, and everything feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic for anything. I hope you like it. It's self-indulgent fluff. Please leave kudos or reviews! Thank you for reading.


End file.
